Patchnotes for 08 Nov 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 Important date Wednesday 13th Monday the 18th of November Hello all, Recently it has been discovered that there was an exploitable method that allowed people to dupe items. This method went on undetected for well over a month and it wasn't discovered until a picture of duped items surfaced. When this picture surfaced staff began attempting to find out how it worked, how to perform it and then replicate it so it could be fixed. Once the steps were found on how to abuse this, there was an emergency maintenance to fix it. It is no longer able to be abused. Then began the search to find out how many times it had been abused. I was hoping that it wasn't too many times and a simple wipe of the duped items could easily fix the damage that had come from this. I then spent the next few days writing a program to search through every players inventories, banks, backpacks and guild banks to search for any item that were duped. This tool then spent 6 hours compiling a list of any items that were duped. The results of how many items were duped were rather concerning, it was discovered that it had been abused many many times. A simple wipe of the duped items would not be as easy as I had hoped for. I was expecting to find values in the bounds of less than 10 of any type of item. The items that were duplicated the most using this method were donor accessories with the rings alone having at least 48 confirmed duped occurrences. The next highest amount of items as I expected were Forcemaster related items, with the suit having a confirmed count of at least 39 alone. To find the definitive counts I would have to run the tool again during a maintenance, however these counts would only increase. Many of these items that had been duped had then been sold onto unsuspecting buyers who had worked hard to buy them. With so many items that have been duped from this method and then flooded onto the market a wipe of only the specific items won't be all that easy to perform, I may miss a few things and I am also unsure I would be able to fully wipe all the Red Perin that came from selling these duped items. What’s next you may ask, well after weighing up multiple options these past few weeks it has been decided that the best way to deal with this is something I was trying my hardest to avoid. There will be a full server wipe on Monday the 18th Wednesday the 13th of November. This will mean every character/account will be deleted. As compensation for the wipe * Starting Monday the 11th Sunday the 10th of November, every item in the item store will be free. This will allow players to have some fun as full donor characters for 1 week 3 days before the impending wipe. Also it will give donors the ability to try out some new builds on characters so they can plan their characters. It should also lead to some very interesting sieges. After the wipe there will be the following * 1 week of 3x normal Red chip drops. * 1 week of 3x vote rewards (1 vote will = 3 vPoints) * There will be 2 weeks where each staff member will have the ability to give out double the normal amount of prizes. (6 winners instead of 3) Donators will get their dPoints re-added to their new accounts, there will be more information about how to get dPoints back after the wipe. A small look into the future * I will be running my dupe finder tool on a weekly basis to attempt to avoid anything like this from happening ever again. If you do discover anything that you think is able to be abused, please do report it to a staff member with steps on how to do it so I can have the best chance to fix it. I will continue to keep my eye open for new exploits and patch them out. * More fixes are incoming in an attempt to decrease the chances of skills appearing to be long ranged. * There will be quite a few new systems that will be added to the game when the wipe happens also. Here is a sneak peak at some of them. Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1347-important-date-wednesday-13th-was-monday-the-18th-of-november